Let me thank you
by squid-rings
Summary: Sasusaku oneshot An unexpected book teaches how to thank a girl properly. 0o:Do0


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..**

**_Sasuke's Inner thoughts_**

_Sakura's Inner thoughts_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

White.

Everything around him was white. White sheets, white walls, white everything.

_**Did I... die?**_

"Good to see that you're awake teme!"

**_Awake? So I'm not dead._**

The raven haired male resting on the bed didn't bother turning his head to look at the newcomer to his room since he already knew who it was.

"Hn."

At hearing his bestfriend's reply, the blonde haired ninja let out a sigh and said "Oi teme, I see your vocabulary still hasn't improved."

**_I see that you're still a loudmouth_**. The raven haired male thought as he inwardly smirked.

"Shut up... Dobe"

"What did you say teme?!"

The raven haired male then turned his head to see the face of his former teammate and smirked

"D-O-B-E.. Dobe"

"Why you!! You're going to pay for that teme!!"

The blonde haired ninja was about to hit the youngest Uchiha resting on the bed in front of him, but somebody beat him to the hitting and unfortunately it was he who was hit.

"OWWW!!! What the hell Sakura-chan?!!" the hyperactive blonde shouted as he narrowed his eyes at the new comer to the room.

The pink haired girl however just stared at the complaining blonde in front of her and sighed.

"Naruto.. keep it down, this is a hospital after all." she said as she rolled her eyes at him.

The youngest Uchiha heard the new voice in his room and decided to see who it was.

**_So it's her._**

"But Sakura-chan!! The teme started it!!" The blonde haired ninja continued to complain as he pointed an accusing finger at the said 'teme'. (Which earned him a glare from the Uchiha)

"Naruto, just stop bothering Sasuke, he's still resting."

_**So... it's just Sasuke now is it?**_

After hearing this, the blonde then crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted "Sakura-chan you always take his side."

Sakura inwardly smiled as she saw just how childish her teammate was being

"Naruto you know that I don't. Stop being childish.. You know i'm only taking his side this time because he's my patient.."

**_Hn. They're talking as if I'm not even here._**

"Hn."

The pink haired medic then turned her attention to her patient who was currently sitting upright on his bed and glaring at the blonde in front of him.

_So he still uses the same words, not to mention still glares at everything.. At least he's still as handsome as ever!! -squeal-_

_Ughhh.. bad thought.. bad thought.. erase that, I'm not turning into his fan girl-----again.._

"Glad to see that you're awake." the pink haired medic said as the raven haired male stopped glaring at the blonde and turned his attention on her.

**_Glad to see you._**

"Hn."

_Wasn't he ever thought how to speak properly? Oh well.. Typical Sasuke.. Back to business then.._

"Now Sasuke, since you're able to sit up straight now, I'd like to change your bandages, since you know, they're probably soaked by now." she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

She then approached the teen in front of her and smiled at him. "This won't take long, I'll just change your bandages and check if you're healing properly."

"Whatever."

She then began unwrapping the bandages around his torso and a few minutes later, she was done removing and replacing his bandages, as well as checking up on how he's healing.

"There! We're done!" she said with a big smile plastered to her face. "You can resume resting now Sasuke-kun!"

_**So it's back to Sasuke-kun now is it?**_ Sasuke inwardly smirked at this.

_Did I just call him Sasuke-kun? Ugghhh.. not again.. Sakura then started mentally slapping herself_

_Well, knowing him he probably didn't even notice, he probably wasn't even listening to what I was saying._

"Well with that done I guess I'll be on my way now." the pink haired medic said as she turned her back on the youngest Uchiha and made herway towards the door.

"Aww.. Sakura-chan.. Do you really have to go now?" the blonde haired ninja complained again.

She just smiled at him and said "Yeah, I have to go. I'm meeting up with Sai today."

_**Sai? Isn't that the kid who replaced me?**_

"But you already met up with him yesterday.." The blonde said as he continued pouting

"Well, I need to meet up with him again.."

"Yeah, she needs to meet up with me today."

The three then turned their attention to the black haired artist nin that just entered the room.

**_What does she need to meet up with him for?_**

"Oh hi Sai! How long have you been there?" The female asked the artist nin in her oh so cheery voice.

**_What's she being so cheerful about?_**

"I just got here. Are you ready to go now?-------- ugly?"

Bonk.

"What the hell did I tell you about calling people names Sai?!" asked the medic as she glared at the male in front of her.

"But ugly.. you told me.. not to lie.." The artist nin explained as he rubbed the spot where the pink haired medic hit him.

The pink haired medic twitched her eyebrows in annoyance and started clenching and unclenching her fists.

_The ungrateful bastard!_

"Why don't we just go?!" she said through gritted teeth.

The black haired male just shrugged and said "Whatever you say ugly... Bye then---- dickless... emo-kid.."

Glare

"Say that again?!" the hyper active blonde asked angrily.

Glare

"Hn."

Sigh

"Sai, stop doing that.. It's rude." Sakura said as she once again made her way towards to door, where Sai was standing.

Sai just smirked at the two glaring males in the room and turned his attention to the kunoichi that was now beside him. "Whatever you say... Sakura-chan."

_Did he just call me Sakura-chan? -sigh- Oh well.. At least it's better than ugly.._

"Then I guess i'll be leaving now. Later Naruto, Sasuke.." She said as she waved goodbye to them.

"Okay then.. Take care Sakura-chan.. Don't let the teme-clone bother you." said Naruto as he continued to glare at Sai.

"I am NOT emo-kid's clone." Sai replied, clearly annoyed with being compared to the Uchiha.

_**Got that right.. he's not even worthy.**_

"Stop calling me teme, dobe."

"What did you say teme?!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!!"

"Dobe."

"TEEEEEMMMMEEEEEE!!"

"Could we just go already?!" Sakura asked still annoyed.

_This is just getting stupid_, she thought as she finally exited the room dragging Sai behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside the hospital

"Sai, you can't keep calling people names. You know it's rude." said Sakura as she turned her head towards the artist nin walking alongside her. "Although I really think that 'emo-kid' really fits Sasuke." she added as she giggled remembering the scene. "Well, that or 'hormone-depraved-boy." she then continued to giggle.

Sai stared at her for a moment and sighed.

"Ugly, you confuse me.." he began "You tell me not to call people names, but you call Yamanaka 'pig', you encourage me calling emo-kid, 'emo-kid' and even suggested calling him 'hormone-depraved-boy'" he added as he rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you can teach me emotions properly?"

Sakura stuck her tongue at him and then smiled sweetly. "Of course I can!! Do you doubt my capabilities in teaching you how to feel?" she asked as she raised a questioning brow at him.

"No, I do not doubt your capability in teaching me how to feel.." Sai began, and at this Sakura smiled.

"But I do doubt your sanity.." Sai finished.

Bonk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Six months has passed since Sasuke finally woke up in the Hospital. He was released five and half months ago and was confined to the Uchiha Estate, with ANBU guards watching him 24/7.

**_Tch. Annoying guards.. It's not like I have any plans on running away_**..

"Oh, Haruno-sama.." he heard one of the ANBU guards say. "I see that your back for the Uchiha's check up." the guard finished.

"Why yes, is he up?" he heard a feminine voice ask.

"Hai." the same guard replied. "He's in his room, I believe.."

"I'll just go inside then if you don't mind, and thanks by the way."

Sakura went inside the mansion and made her way to the last Uchiha's room. (She knew where it was because she has been checking up on him since he was released from the hospital, as ordered by the Hokage of course.) She knocked on the door and asked if she could come in. She only heard a grunt as a response but took it as a yes.

"Sasuke, time for your check up.." she said as she entered.

"You're late" the Uchiha replied dully.

Sakura raised a questioning brow at him and asked "Since when did I have an official time of checking up on you?"

Sasuke just shrugged and said "You always come by at three in the afternoon.." he paused and pointed to his clock "It's already four."

At hearing what the Uchiha said, Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"Awww.. Isn't that cute.." She said "You kept track of the time of my visits.." she then continued to giggle.

Sasuke on the other hand blushed lightly, but for only about a millisecond for he soon regained his stoic face and began glaring at the girl.  
"Hn." he grunted at her, and stared carefully at her face.

_**The girl still has the same smile..**_ He thought as his face softened.

Sakura finally stopped giggling and took a deep breath. "Whew.. Okay then! Let's begin with your check up Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. "And yeah we have to make this quick.. I have to go somewhere else." she added as she smiled at him.

"Whatever."

After about twenty minutes or so, Sakura finally finished checking up on Sasuke. She smiled at him and then quickly gathered her things.

"Why do you need to check up on me when you know that I am already well?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

_Wow.. He spoke.._

"You know Tsunade-sama ordered me to. You were there after all.." she said as she continued to fix up her things. "Oh and speaking of which, she told me she wanted to see you today.."

"Whatever." The Uchiha replied.

The two exited the room and went outside the Uchiha Estate. The ANBU guards glanced at them and nodded when Sakura said that the Hokage wanted to meet the remaining Uchiha. They offered escorting the Hokage's apprentice and the Uchiha to the Hokage tower, but the medic refused, saying that they'll be fine.

"If you say so Haruno-sama." One of the guards said "But, please do be careful.."

Sakura smiled at him and replied "Sasuke here will not try to escape.. If he wanted too, he could've done so long ago."

_**Got that right.**_

"And don't worry, I can handle myself." she added, as Sasuke smirked. She then turned her back against them and faced Sasuke "Should we go then?" she asked. Sasuke had already stopped smirking and only grunted in response. He then turned to face the direction of the Hokage tower.

Sakura only sighed and walked beside him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura left Sasuke at the Hokage's office and went on her way to meet Sai. When she arrived there, he saw that he was sketching and decided to sneak up on him and see what he was drawing.

"You know that I can sense you right ugly?" Sai asked smugly. Sakura just raised her eyebrow at him and said "Of course I do.."

"Right" Sai said sarcastically as he placed his scroll down and approached the girl.

"You know Sai, it's quite ironic that you have problems with emotions when the things you draw convey them so very well." Sakura said looking up at him "So what's that piece called?" she asked.

"I don't know how to name them.." he said "And I can't feel any emotion coming from them either" he added and then looked at her with an expressionless face.

Sakura just smiled at him and said "But that's what you have me for right?"

**-time skip- (well, I'm pretty lazy you see.. :D)**

"Now Sai, what have we learned today?" asked the pink haired girl.

Sai just stared at her for a while and sighed.

"Pretending to be dead isn't the best way to avoid people, suddenly saying 'I love you' to everyone will either creep them out or make them stalk you. Fan girls are humans and I can't kill them.. unfortunately.." Sai said in a very dull tone.

"Sai.." Sakura warned him.

"Okay, okay.. " Sai said as he rolled his eyes. "Calling people stupid, even if they really are is not nice, and happiness is shown not by fake smiles but real ones." he continued in a very bored tone.

Sakura smiled at him and patted him on the head like a good little boy. "Very good Sai! I'm so proud of you!" Sakura said as she continued to pat him on the head.

"Ugly, I am not your pet.." Sai said as he removed Sakura's hand from his head.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out on him and then giggled. Sai however just rolled his eyes at her and began to turn to leave, but Sakura stopped him.

"Sai, what did I say about thanking the people who helped you?" Sakura asked as she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

Sai just looked at her with a bored expression.

Sakura kept her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised as she told him: "Well, I'm waiting.."

Sai then approached her and leaned in forward and kissed the unsuspecting kunoichi.

Sakura's eyes were wide, she did not expect him to do this. All she wanted was a simple 'thank you' and she got this-not that she's complaining- but still, a kiss?

When Sai broke the kiss, which only lasted a few seconds, he stared at the bright red kunoichi and asked "Eh ugly.. is that enough of a thanks for you?"

Sakura stared at him for a while, recovering from the shock of it all.

"Sai you know, that wasn't what I meant about thanking people.." she said, though still bright red. "Kisses are to be reserved for your special someone. I told you before, share your smile with everyone but give your heart to only one person."

Sai looked at her, confused and asked "But ugly, I've read in a book that kissing a girl is a good way of saying thank you.."

Sakura raised a questioning brow at him and asked "What book told you that?!"

"Kakashi's book.." he replied proudly.

Sakura just smacked her hand on her forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was back in the Uchiha Estate after walking in the rain and he was once again glaring at everything. You'd think he'd be happy that he was spared his life, you think he'd be hapy that he could become a ninja again, you'd think he'd be happy that he was no longer under the surveillance of the ANBU guards, and you'd think he'd be happy knowing that his former teammates still trusted him and cared for his well being.

But he was not happy, not at all. I mean who would be, after seeing something you wish you hadn't.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura kept her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised as she told him: "Well, I'm waiting.."

Sai then approached her and leaned in forward and kissed the unsuspecting kunoichi.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sure, it has been like what? three weeks since that happened, and sure it was just Sai's misguided way of thanking Sakura, but Saskue didn't know that, and it annoyed the hell out of him.

**_I guess it's pretty much my fault. I haven't been exactly that nice to her. I kept pushing her away, I even left her on that cold bench right after she confessed her love for me._**

Sasuke kept glaring at the wall and buried himself on his thoughts. He failed to notice that his own personal medic has made her way into his room and is trying to speak to him.

"Sasuke.." she called out. "Sasuke?" she said as she waved a hand in front of him. "Sasuke are you alright?" she asked with a concerned face.

Sasuke finally snapped out from his thoughts when he saw Sakura's hand waving in front of him. He looked up to see her with a worried expression on her face and began asking him if he was okay.

"Hn." he grunted and at this Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke what's the matter?" she asked as she placed a hand over his forehead. "You have a fever!" she told him "Lie down Sasuke, I'll get you some medicine and something warm to eat." she said as she placed a blanket over his body.

"Sakura.." Sasuke said trying to catch the attention of the pink haired medic.

Unfortunately, his call went unnoticed by her as she made her way downstairs and got him some medicine and something to eat. When she came back into his room, he tried calling her again, but it also went unnoticed as the girl occupied herself with placing a wet towel on his forehead.

"Sakura.." Sasuke called out again, and this time she finally responded.

"Yes Sasuke? Is something bothering you?" she asked in a worried tone.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Then what is it?" she asked as she began to placed her hand over his head, emitting her healing chakra to sooth him.

Sasuke looked at her and noticed how concentrated she was on her work. He then sat upright which earned him a disapproving look from the medic.

"Don't treat me like I'm incapable Sakura.." he said "I can handle myself."

Sakura looked down and told him:"I'm sorry.."

"Why are you here?" he asked "I thought the Hokage said that you don't need to check up on me anymore."

"Well, she didn't say, I couldn't.." she said still looking down.

"Then why do you keep on checking up on me?" he asked "You're no longer my fan girl.." he said as he lifted her chin up so that she could meet his gaze.

"No I'm not.." she simply stated staring the onyx orbs of the boy in front of him. "I'm not a fan girl anymore Sasuke.."

He felt a pang in his heart as he heard her say those words. Before he wanted her so badly to say those words and leave him alone, but now, things were different.

"I'm not.." she repeated

"Then why are you here?" he asked

She smiled at him sadly and said "Because I care for you.." she then looked down "I may not be a fan girl anymore, but I still care for you.."

Sasuke studied her actions carefully "Why care for someone like me?" he asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because.. " she said, still not looking up "Because, I still.. I still love you.."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment and was confused on how to react. He saw her kiss Sai and now she was telling him that she still loved him. He lifted her chin once again and looked straight into her emerald eyes. He wanted to see if she was lying or not, and was relieved when she saw how sincere her eyes were.

"If you love me.. why did you kiss the artist nin?" he asked suddenly.

Sakura stared at him for a while and was surprised that he knew that happened. "You know about that?" she asked

"I saw it.." he said.

Sakura mouthed an 'oh' and let out a small smile at him. Sasuke however just raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't kiss him.." she started "He kissed me.." she looked into his eyes and let out another small smile. "You see, he accidentally read Kakashi's book and thought that to thank a girl properly he had to kiss them.." she then giggled a bit remembering what Sai told him.

Sasuke carefully looked into her eyes, once again checking to see if she was lying or not. He saw that she was not hiding anything and so believed her. He smirked and placed his warm forehead on hers.

"Is that so?" He asked "Let me thank you properly then.." he said as he leaned in forward and kissed the girl. He broke the kiss for a moment and added "And Sakura.. I'm the only one allowed to thank you this way.." and then he leaned in for another kiss, this time a longer one, to thank her for everything she's done.


End file.
